


Come Home With Me (Reprise)

by YouthIsWasted



Series: Hadestown Fics [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthIsWasted/pseuds/YouthIsWasted
Summary: A short sequel to Come Home With Me, set three years later. Orpheus and Eurydice have a special gift planned for Christmas.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Hadestown Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787488
Kudos: 17





	Come Home With Me (Reprise)

_ Three Years Later _

Orpheus was running frantically around the small apartment, trying to figure out where he had left the video camera. Eurydice found him as she was walking out of the bathroom, and he was quite a sight to behold. His auburn locks were still damp from his shower, sticking out from his head at all angles, and he was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, but his jeans were still in the dryer, leaving his gangly legs naked, spare his reindeer knee socks. Eurydice couldn’t help but laugh when she saw him tossing the throw pillows off of the bed. 

“‘Phe, what are you doing?” she asked, gently caressing his arm in an attempt to break his focus.

“I can’t find the video camera. I swore I left it on the dresser but it’s gone!”

“Oh, Poet. I already packed it in the bag to bring to the party! I didn’t want to forget it!”

“Thank goodness,” he laughed, “I was so worried I was going to ruin everything.”

It was the couple’s first Christmas after adopting Liam, and they wanted to make it perfect for him. On top of that, they had an exciting gift planned for their friends and family, and they couldn’t wait to see everyone’s reactions. Orpheus had been carefully finalizing all of the details, and he was feeling extremely nervous now that it was finally the day of the party. 

They had been invited to a Christmas Eve party at Hades and Persephone’s house, and the couple decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to give their gift to their little homemade family. Orpheus had suggested that they should have an ugly sweater contest, and everyone agreed, even Hades. Eurydice designed their sweaters herself, and she was sure they would win.

“Liam!” Eurydice called, laughing as she heard the 3-year-old stumbling into the bedroom.

“Mama! When Santa comin’?” he asked, clapping his little hands in excitement.

“Not until tonight, Lovebug. After the party.”

“That too long!” he whined, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“Let’s put on your sweater while Daddy gets his pants and then it’ll be time to go to the party. You’ll be having so much fun that it’ll be bedtime before you know it!”

The toddler happily changed into his sweater and let Orpheus pick him up for the short walk to Hades and Persephone’s house. As they reached the driveway, Eurydice carefully checked that all their jackets were zipped and squeezed her husband’s hand as they walked in the front door. 

Before they could even close the door behind them, Persephone was there asking to take their coats. Orpheus quickly offered to put them in the closet himself, and despite her confusion, Persephone agreed. The young family shed their coats in the hallway and allowed Liam to go run into the living room where their family was currently playing a rousing game of Monopoly. He proudly stood in front of everyone and showed off his sweater, exactly how his parents had taught him.

Orpheus and Eurydice slowly entered the room just as Persephone finished reading the toddler’s sweater.

“Santa’s promoting me to… Holy shit is this for real? Are you…?” Persephone struggled to form a coherent sentence.

Eurydice went over to scoop up her son, allowing everyone to read her sweater too. Orpheus hung behind, getting the whole interaction on tape. 

“Wait, are you really pregnant, Eurydice?” Persephone asked, tears welling in her eyes.

“I am. Five months,” she laughed as Persephone ran over to wrap her in a hug.

“But, how? I thought…”

“We did too. But apparently not. And now here we are,” Eurydice interrupted, tears starting to flow down her face now too. 

Orpheus walked over to join his wife, scooping Liam up and tickling him, making the toddler burst out into his adorable belly laugh. Persephone wrapped them all in a hug, clearly thrilled for her son and his wife. Hades and Hermes both joined them, clapping Orpheus on the back and congratulating them. 

“So I guess this means I shouldn’t offer you a glass of Hermes’ famous eggnog?” Persephone chuckled, taking a good look at the young woman’s rapidly growing baby bump. 

“I guess not,” she sighed, “Do you have any ginger ale?”

“Of course, dear,” Hades replied, slipping into the kitchen to grab her a glass.

“Mama? Daddy? Why Sephy so loud?” Liam asked loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

“Sephy is just really excited, buddy,” Orpheus replied, kneeling down until he was on his son’s level, “Do you remember what me and Mama told you this morning?”

“‘Bout Santa comin’?” he asked.

“Not that. About the baby?” 

“Oh yeah! I gonna be a big brother!” he yelled excitedly, clapping his hands.

“That’s right. And Auntie Sephy is just really excited that there’s going to be a new baby around soon.”

“Santa bringin’ baby?” 

“No, Santa won’t bring the baby. The baby is in Mama’s tummy, remember?”

“Mama ate baby?” Liam asked, nervously.

“No, my love. I didn’t eat the baby. That’s just where the baby grows until it’s time for them to be born,” Eurydice explained.

“Oh. How they get there?”

All the adults couldn’t hold back their laughter as they awaited an explanation. Orpheus turned bright red as he tried to figure out how to answer his son.

“Well, Buddy. That’s something you’ll learn when you’re older, okay?”

“Okay!” Liam cheered, already getting distracted by Hermes’ dog who was laying by the fireplace.

“He’s just like you were at that age. It’s hard to believe that he isn’t your biological son,” Persephone said, wrapping Orpheus in a hug. “I’m so happy for you both. I know how much you wanted this.”

“We really did. And I never thought it would be possible,” Eurydice replied, curling herself into her husband’s side, already fatigued from the excitement of the day.

“It’s truly a Christmas miracle,” Hermes said, offering Eurydice her ginger ale.

“It really is,” she agreed, glancing across the room at her son snuggling the dog and letting her hand absentmindedly stroke her protruding stomach, “And I wouldn’t trade this family for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @bloomsinthebittersnow! I'm always taking requests.


End file.
